Helping Him Out
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is diagnosed with BBS but feels bad about himself but Doofy and his family will help him see that he can still have an normal life
1. Diagnosis

**A/N**

**I know I was gonna post the sequel to Rescuing Her Nakama but I decided to write this after reading the Unknown Genius by Inyunaruto365 where she gave Fiona Auttism, and I wanted to give my fave little agent my syndrome to see how he'd deal with it.**

**The sundrome I have, BBS or Bardel Biedl Syndrome is genetic and involves visual impairment with Retintis Pigmentosa, Tunnel Vision along with other things but if you wanna know morem you can look it up on the Internet.**

**I wanna thank Inyunaruto365 for encouraging me to post this, as she's awesome.**

* * *

Monogram was anxious as he and Carl were in the O.W.C.A, awaoting the results of medical tests for one of their agents, but he hoped the results were normal but Carl knew that this would worry him.

"Sir, I'm sure he's fine.

He's faced Doof millions of times and niothing's ever gone wrong." the intern told him.

Francis had to agree with the red headed intern, but saw the doctor enter with a frown on her face, meaning the results weren't good.

"Is something the matter?

Do you have his results?" Monogram asked.

"I hate to say this but Agent P has BBS." she said.

Carl was a little curious but Monogram looked shocked.

"Baedwl Biedl Syndrome is a rare genetic disorder which involves visual impairment among many other things.

I think he should take it easy for a while." she said after explaining everythinh to him.

He then decided to call somebody, knowing that Doodf could help him out.

* * *

Meanwhile Perry was lying on all fours in the Flynn Fletcher backyard, but woke hearing the boys building something, but smiled as he was scared because something was going on with him, as he couldn't see in the dark anymore, like the other night when he'd been practising stealth, he'd bumped into the door.

Along with not being able to see sides either, but he'd been going through medical tests, inclusing an annoying visual fields test to see what was wrong with him but hoped it was nothing serious.

Monogram had given him a leave of absence for this, but he liked spending a little bit of time with the boys, now they knew his secret.

He hoped Doof was okay and not worrying about him.

He then saw Doof enter the backyard, making him curious and happy.

"Ummm... there's something I need to tell you, Perry.

But let's go inside." he said.

Perry wondered what Doof was going to tell him, but guessed it was something serious, from the look on his face.

He hoped it was nothing bad...


	2. Feeling Bad For Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and no reviews yet but oh well.**

**Perry's in a bad mood in this chapter, after Doofy told him the results as he thinks his life's ruined because of what he now has.**

**But I know PnF and Doofy will help him out.**

* * *

Doof saw a sad, teary eyed look on Perry's face after he'd told him the results, but he was expecting this from him, but he saw him running out into the backyard and slipped into one of the entrances that led to his secret base.

He was confused, scared and feeling more different than normal but he felt tears in his eyes as he sank to his knees, but he felt wet hot tears hit his chest.

He was unaware Monogram watching him on the screen, but he felt bad seeing him so upset, but this was a huge deal from what the doctor told him and Carl.

He then decided to leave him alone, but knew his owners and Doof would help him feel better.

* * *

Phineas felt bad, after Doof told him and Ferb what was going on with Perry but they didn't blame him for being upset, but he had an idea.

"We should try cheerhim up.

Sure this syndrome may change him a little but he's still serdome!

Doofy you wanna help?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Perry's my frenemy." he replied.

* * *

Perry sighed, walking into the backyard, as he had puffy, swollen eyes from crying, but entered the house, but sighed approaching his basket, climbing into it and covering himself with a warm blanket, as he didn't want anybody to know how he was feeling.

_Would Phineas and Ferb care, if they knew I was becoming visually impaired?_

_I know they think the world of me, like I'm their big brother._

_Doofy's probably scared about me._

he then rested his head on the pillow but had something in his arms, as it was a rag doll Phineas and Ferb had made for him.

Doof then saw him, in his sadness and moment of self pity.

He then put a tray beside the basket, but stroked his head gwntly.

"You'll get through this, Perry.

i know." he said softly.


	3. Deciding To Run Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing this but Jerry's in this chapter and wants to help his big brother out.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for the positivity.**

* * *

Doof then returned later to the Flynn Fletcher house, with Jerry, but he was wanting to hrelp his big brother feel better, but Doof smiled, going to see Phineas and Ferb but Jerry went into the living room, but saw his brother asleep with red rims around his eyes, making the younger platypus male feel bad, as he was wearing his Naruto headband.

He then decided to draw something to make Perry feel better, as he felt bad for him knowing he was feeling sad but Doof hadn't told him why Perry was feeling sad but he wanted to cheer him up.

He was drawing his brother as an ninja fighting off Alter Doof with his paws making hand signs.

A smile crossed his bill, as he was colouring it, but Perry smiled sadly, seeing his little half brother doing hand signs but having a happy stim.

He then saw Jerry turn around after he hugged him, knowing his little half brother didn't like being surprised, but saw he was wearing Naruto gloves.

"Whatcha you drawing?" he asked gently.

"Perry ninja.

Fight bad guys." he replied.

Perry smiled, knowing Jerry liked hearing stories about kicking butt and keeping the area safe.

"Perry sad?

Doofy say so." Jerry said.

"Yeah I'm sad.

My days of butt kicking are numbered.

Because of being visually impaired. he said softly.

Jerry gave him a scared, but sad look.

"No give up.

Naruto different.

But not five up.

Perry never give up." he said.

"I know, buddy.

But I have no choice.

I feel like a freak." he said.

Jerry then hugged him tightly, knowing that helped, when he was sad and Doof would comfort him, but he then smelt something cooking, as the gang were having a cookout, but Doof was manning the grill with Phineas's help, so he wouldn't burn the food, but he was happy seeing Perry join them, as he hugged him but he had his fedora covering his eyes so he wouldn't let them see how sad he was.

"You feeling better, Perry?" Doof asked him.

Perry then placed the translator in his ear so he could speak to them.

"A little, guys.

Jerry's been helping me a little." hw told him.

He could smell the smoke from the grill but was hungry, as he'd let Jerry eat the food that was near his basket, but Doof smiled, seeing him drinking soda, knowing the sugar would pep up his mood a little.

Phineas had a feeling his buddy was hiding his true feelings behind a smile, but he didn't blame him.

"We're gonna help you buddy, because even if this syndrome affects you, you're still awesome." he told him.

He noticed Perry was quiet but could see a tear falling, but he saw him wipe iit away from his eye, but was thinking, but was nervous seeing the sun set.

Doof was stunned, hearing his frenemy panic, as night fell, but understood knowing he couldn't see, but he felt bad hearing him whimper.

"It's okay.

We're in the backyard." he said soothingly.

He then went inside with his frenemy but saw him relax, but hesard Jerry mimicking what Naruto was saying, as he was watching the cut dub but making hand signs.

He then turned around, seeing Perry freaked out.

"It's okay, Jerry.

I'm handling it." he assured him.

But he saw Perry look away from him.

He then saw him leave and slam the door.

"We'd better go, Jerry.

But we'll see Perry later." he told him.

Jerry then left.

Doof hoped Perry would feel better.

* * *

Later that night, Phineas found Perry lying awake on the bed, but knew he had a lot on his mind, but wanted to talk, seeing he had the translator on, but he was curious about whether he could see him or not but the teal furred male shook his head.

"I can't see anything, Phineas.

But I can hear you talking and Ferb anoring." he told him.

"Aw that's too bad, Perry.

I know this is terrible but you'll get through it.

I know it." he told him.

Perry sighed, knowing Phineas was being his usual sunny side up self but that wasn't going to help him, but then he had an idea, knowing he would be accepted in the 2nd Dimension, but would do it in the morning, as he had a pocket sized version of the Otherdimension-inator.

He knew that would help him.


	4. Worried Sick

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for the reviews as I know you love it.**

**Perry's running away to the 2nd Dimension, knowing his family will be worried if he runs away but a certain somebody in the 2nd Dimension will be a big part in helping Perry.**

* * *

Later that next morning, while the boys were in the backyard, Perry was packing a backpack with the precious things in his life, as he he was preparing to leave for the 2nd Dimension

He knew this was a dumb idea, but right now he wasn't thinking about how sad his family would be.

He then placed his fedora on his head, activating the Otherdimension-inator, stepping through the portal, into the 2nd Dimension.

He knew this would be better for him.

* * *

Doof was worried, as Phineas and Ferb had told him Perry was missing, but relaxed, finding the Otherdimension-inator on Phineas's bed but needed to contact somebody in the 2nd Dimension, who could help Perry but hoped he would help.

He then used Skype on his computer, to contact Platyborg, but saw sweat on his face, as he'd been doing karate but wondered what was wrong, but understood after Doof told him everything that was foing on.

_i'll try to help, Doof._

_He sounds bummed._

_But I can help._

_Platyborg out!_

_Doof_ then hung up, as he knew that Platyborg would help him out, as they talked everyday on Skype.

"You think he can get Perry to come back?" Phineas asked.

Doof nodded in reply.

"I hope so." he replied.

He then saw Jerry cosplaying and making hand signs.

He knew Platyborg would help.

* * *

Perry was walking around Danville in the 2nd Dimension, looking for the Flynn Fletcher house, but heard swooping sounds, as he turned around and saw Platyborg.

"You need to go home, Perry.

Doof and your kids are worried sick about you." he told him.

Perry didn't talk for a moment.

"They don't need me, Platyborg.

I'm defective." he said.

"That's not true, Perry.

Doof told me what happened to you.

You're still you.

But let me help you.

I know all too well about being affected by things." he told him.

Perry was nervous, but knew that he could trust Platyborg with his life.

Platyborg then activated a portal to Perry's dimension, as they went through, but would stay to help Perry feel better about his sitch, as he felt bad about it.

He would stay with Doof while there..

he then saw Perry relax as they were at Doof's but he hugged him.

"You really worried us, Perry." he said.

"i-i''m sorry Doofy.

But I was feeling down." he told him.

Platyborg then sighed as he knew that Perry was feeling sad about being visually impaired.

He would help him out.

He knew that Perry had helped him out.

But he and Doof needed to talk.


	5. Returning Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Platyborg's helping Perry out but Perry is too proud to admit he needs help, especially whwen he returns to work.**

**I'm glad Inyunaruto365 likes it.**

* * *

Doof noticed that Platyborg was quiet as they were in his living room, but were talking while Jerry was taking an nap, but Platyborg felt bad for Perry, but was determined to help him like how he'd helped him in the 2nd Dimension.

"We need to contact his owners, Platyborg.

They've been really worried about him." he told him.

Platyborg then watched, as he made a phone call but saw Perry sleeping but saw red rims around his eyes, but hoped he and the others could make him feel better.

He then stroked him gently, but didn''t wake him, as he was a heavy sleeper.

"His owners are coming, Platyborg.

He's been asleep." he said.

Platyborg nodded in reply as he heard the doorbell, but knew it was Phineas and Ferb, as Doof opened the door, but the boys entered, as they saw Perry lying asleep, but Platyborg was shy as he knew they still remembered the adventure in the 2nd Dimension.

"Thanks for bringing him home, Platyborg.

He hasn't been himself lately." Phineas told him.

Platyborg blushed, knowing he'd done good.

He watched, as Phineas and Ferb went with Perry.

He would see him in the morning.

* * *

Perry sighed, as he was on Phineas's bed, but knew the boys had been really worried about him when he'd ran off, but knew that Platyborg had brought him back, but wondered why Platyborg wanted to help him but he would ask him in the morning, but was tired from today.

Phineas knew that Perry needed help, but knew Platyborg would help him.

He then fell asleep, but wrapped his arms around Perry's sleeping body.

* * *

Later that morning, somebody shook Perry awake, as his eyes opened seeing Platyborg there.

"Your owners let me in.

You look like you had a rough night, Perry.

I don't blame you." he said.

Perry was about to answer but heard his spy watch go off, as he left for one of his secret entrances, but Platyborg hoped he wasn't going back to work.

But knowing him, he probably would.

He hoped Perry would be okay.

* * *

Perry slid down the tube but landed on his webbed feet in his secret base, knowing Monogram wanted to talk to him, as he put the translator on.

He then put the screen on.

_Agent P, good to see you._

_Carl and I were hoping you'd return, but are you sure you wanna come back?_

_Peter's been doing an awesome job filling in for you._

perry growled, hearing Peter had been filling in for him, but wasn't sure if he should return to work yet, until he got his sight sorted out, but he couldn't let Peter take Doof from him.

"Yes, Yes I do." he said through his translator.

Carl saw Monogram smile.

But he then left.

* * *

Platyborg saw bruises and wounds over Perry, as the teal furred male returned from training, but had a feeling that he'd taken back his job, making him worried, getting the first aid kit.

Perry was quiet as Platyborg was tending to his wounds.

"What made you go back to work, Perry?

It's dangerous in your state!

Until we figure out how to help you, you can't go back to work." he told him.

Perry tensed up, hearing that.

"I'll be fine, Platyborg.

Besides I need to keep my rep up as the best in my field.

Besides nobody's gonna know my little secret." he told him.

Platyborg sighed, as he knew Perry was being stubborn, but he needed to know he and the others cared about him.

He then needed to tell Doof along with Phineas and Ferb.

He then heard Perry crying.

He then hugged him.

But Phineas was wondering what had happened.

"i'll tell you in a while." Platyborg told him.

He then heard the front door open, as Doof entered with Jerry, but the younger chubby platypus was hyper, as Doof had given him ice cream which wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey, how's Perry been?" he asked.

Platyborg was sitting on the couch with Phineas and Perry, but he noticed his frenemy had band-aids on him, knowing he'd gotten into a fight.

"He went back to work, Doof." he told him.

Doof was nervous, hearing this.

He then saw Jerry whimper, seeing his brother hurt.

"It's okay, Jerry.

Your brother's okay." Doof told him.

He then stimmed but Perry woke, seeing him.

He then began to calm down


	6. Keeping To Himself

**A/N**

**Here's more of the foc and know people like.**

* * *

Doof was thinking of a way to help Perry with what he was going through, as they were frenemies but thought Perry was being crazy for returning to work when he hadn't sorted out his problem, but Platyborg had an idea, as he mentioned long cane training.

"That's a good idea, Platyborg.

It could help him, but he would be too ashamed to use it." Doof replied.

"Well he's gonna have to deal with it, Doof." Platyborg replied.

Phineas agreed with him, knowing long canes helped blind people live normal lives, but hoped Perry would be strong enough to do it.

But they then saw Perry wake up from his nap, feeling refreshed.

"You guys okay?" he asked through the translator..

"Yes, Yes we're fine." Phineas told him.

Perry felt a worried aura from his friends, but Platyborg heard his watch beep, making them worried.

"yOU CAN'T GO, pERRY.

Monobrow should know you're not fit to go on missions." Doof told him.

"I have to, Doofy." Perry told him.

Phineas watched, as he left but saw Platyborg go after him.

He'd make sure Perry was safe.

* * *

Perry was trying his best to act as normal as possible, so none of the other agents would guess something was going on with him, but he was trying not to bump into anything, but Pinky wondered if something was wrong with him.

"there's nothing wrong with me, Pinky." he said.

But the male could sense his friend was lying, but knew he was stressed since he and the others knew about what had happened in the 2nd Dimension, but Perry sighed knowing they wouldn't understand if he told them.

"I can take care of myself." he told him.

But Platyborg was stunned, hearing Perry lie about himself, but knew he was ashamed of what was happening to him.

He would talk about it when Perry was alone.

He then watched, as he left.

* * *

Later Perry was in a bad mood, as some of the agents, especially Peter were teasing him about things but had a feeling Peter knew about his little secret but relaxed walking into the backyard.

Phineas was relieved seeing him unharmed but noticed he looked a little down.

"It's nothing, guys." he said.

"Doofy should talk to him." Phineas mumurmed gently.

Ferb agreed with him.


	7. Helping Him Discover His Senses

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, and Perry's being stubborn about having the syndrome, but hanging out with Platyborg and his human friends will help him out, while Phineas and Ferb are on vacation.**

* * *

Platyborg was anxious, as it was late that night, but Perry was trying to sneak out of Doof's apartment forgetting he couldn't see in the dark, but he caught him, as he saw his human friends that lived with Doof in the 1st Dimension, as they wondered what was wrong, but the cybernetic male saw the light brown skinned female scoop Perry up as they went into their room.

Perry put his translator in, so he could talk to them, as he was expressing his anger but Platyborg walked in with hot chocolate, as it would help them sleep.

"I know how you feel, Perry.

You're trying to be strong, even though you're different." the brown red haired girl said.

"Yeah, as being visually impaired messes, with my job.

I hate having this dang syndrome, guys!" he yelled.

Platyborg saw the magenta red haired female was sad, but Platyborg was nuzzling her, but saw her sleepy, as they lay down, but Perry saw them fall asleep.

"Platyborg's right, Perry.

You may have BBS, but you can learn to adapt, with it like using a long cane." Leah told him.

"Nobody else has it, you know!" he replied getting upset.

The light brown skinned female sighed, knowing he was wrong, as she told him that somebody close to Platyborg had it, but Perry's dark hazel eyes widened, looking at the magenta red haired girl but stunned.

"She does, as she never told you, because she looks up to you, and Platyborg.

We've been nakamas ever since we met.

You can still be awesome, but you need to learn, okay?" she told him.

He then felt tired, as he got out of there, but went into Doof's room, as Doof was waiting for him, as the teal furred male climbed in, but was talking to him, through his translator.

"i think Leah's right, Perry.

We're not gonna treat you differently." he told him.

He smiled, yawning as he snuggled against him, as his dark hazel eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Doof was waking up smelling pancakes, as he walked into the kitchen, seing that Platyborg had made them, along with Carley but the magenta red haired female hugged him, but had a smile on his face, as he loved when this happened.

"Is Perry feeling better, Doofy?

He seemed angry last night, but I don't know why." she said.

Platyborg was nervous, as he and Leah had decided not to tell her, that Perry had BBS, but Doof knew they would tell sooner or later.

"He'll be okay, kiddo.

He's just missing his kids.

Like you, when Platyborg has to go do things." he said.

She understood, as and Platyborg were eating but afterwards she was getting ready to go have fun, at the park, but Platyborg knew he wasn't allowed to go in there, while she or Leah were getting dressed or changed but he saw a messy furred Perry walk in with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Perry.

You look sleepy, but coffee will help." Doof told him.

He was drinking coffee, but feeling better, as Platyborg was seeing the magenta red haired female come out, wearing a black shirt, black jeggings with blue sneakers and a Yankees cap on her head.

"Ready to go, P-Borg?" she asked as he smiled.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?" he told them.

Doof nodded, as he and Leah were going to help Perry with his sight problems.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he and Carley were playing baseball, as Leah had taught them how to play but adjusted the game for the visually impaired female, but her long cane was in her handbag folded up, as she needed both her hands.

"And it's out!

The Yankees win the World Series!" Carley yelled laughing.

Platyborg was happy, seeing her smile and laugh, as he was like her carer, but he liked hanging out with her and Leah, but was hoping they were changing Perry's mind about his visual impairments, but they were going to the playground, as they liked the swings, but Platyborg watched, as the magenta red haired girl pushed, using her feet, but smiled.

"Are you okay, Platyborgie?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." he told her.

She saw him looking at the vacant swing, but she understood.

"You never learnt, to swing?

Didn't Doofy show you how?" she asked.

"N-Not really, kiddo." he replied.

"Just try, Platyborg.

It's easy, remember?" she said swinging fast.

He was copying, but was doing it, but didn't know how to stop, as he went over the set, but couldn't deploy his wings, but the magenta red haired girl was whimpering coming over to him, as she helped him up.

"My arm hurts, pretty bad." he told her seeing her sad.

"I'm so sorry, P-Borg!" she said.

"It's not your fault, kiddo.

I was being dumb, but it's just a broken arm, no big deal." he lied.

"Let's go back, as Doofy can help." she said.

He nodded, as they left the park.

* * *

Doof and Leah were watching, as Perry was moving around wearing a blindfold, as they were showing him that his other senses would pick up the slack because of his eyes, but they were happy with the progress he was making but he heard clunky footsteps, as he saw Platyborg in his mind, as he smiled.

Leah saw Carley return with Platyborg but he was holding his left arm, in pain as Doof was worried.

"He broke it, while trying to swing." Carley told him.

Platyborg was curious, about what they were doing with Perry, as Leah smiled.

"We're helping him, learn to use his other senses besides his eyes." she replied.

"That's cool, guys!" she said but saw Perry smile at her words.

"I hope P-Borg's okay, Leah-kun." she said as Leah understood.

He'll be fine, bro." she replied as they went to Doof's lab.


End file.
